Bleached: Breaking the Pendulum
by Cobra04
Summary: Completely oblivious to how she ended up in her favorite fictional universe, Heather is being charged as a Ryoka and her once normal life comes crashing down when she realizes it's not a joke. How will the Gotei 13 handle Heather? And could she possibly affect future of Bleach as we know it? AU set in the Soul Society. All characters involved. Rating may change. Read and review!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **This is a spinoff of a fanfiction called, "_Bleached"_ that was written by my dear friend, xtainedx3l0vex, and I. Starting off as a shot in the dark (similar to the original fanfic), I ended up really liking how it turned out. And with a lot convincing, I finally decided to post this. If you end up enjoying this read, go visit xtaintedx3l0vex's account to find the original it's based off of. She will also be posting her spinoff very soon. I'm addicted to reviews, so please indulge me!

**Chapter One**

I had opened my eyes and realized how dark the room was. It darker than any room I had ever slept in. Stretching out, I winced in discomfort. The bed was far too hard to be any of the couches that I always slept on. I sat up and hit my head on a slab of wood suspended over me. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I reached up to rub my head only to find that my wrists were shackled. Questioning in both fear and confusion, I yelled, "What the Hell?!" I couldn't believe what was going on as I rolled out of the cot. Stumbling around in the darkness, I came to halt when I found cold metal bars preventing my escape. It occurred to me that I was holding cell and I couldn't help but to feel afraid "Hello?!" I hollered as I started beating my cuffs against the bars, trying to gain anyone's attention.

This process lasted for several minutes until a light flickered on and two figures made their way down a set of stairs. "She seems to be awake." a male voice remarked softly. A woman with long black hair fashioned in a braid on top of her chest appeared before me first. My eyes widened upon seeing her. She looked familiar; although, I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen her before. The man who I had overheard made his appearance next. He had short, wavy brown hair and wore black rimmed glasses. Both of these people wore strange clothing but only the woman was wearing a white overcoat. "It's good to see that you're finally awake, Miss." the man said as he smiled warmly in my direction. "Yeah, thanks. Where am I?" I asked anxiously, ignoring the friendly gesture. "You're in the Fourth Division stockades." the woman informed softly. I took a step back and looked at her with great bewilderment. "What am I doing in jail?!" I raised my voice, demanding answers, "What's with the division number? Is that like a security level, or something?"

The two looked to one another, silently questioning what I had asked them. Turning back to face me, the woman informed gravely, "Miss, you're in the Fourth Squad of the Gotei 13." My mind was spinning in utter confusion. This situation was too surreal. I cleared my throat in an attempt to regain my composure. I looked to them with wide eyes and trailed off, unable to believe anything, "So you two really are…" The pair watched me carefully with disbelief as I pieced everything together. "And this is the…with the…oh, Lord." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Perhaps I should check her vitals." the black-haired woman suggested, looking insistently to her comrade. "It's alright, Captain Unohana." the man assured and then questioned me, "Do you understand what situation you are in?" "No…?" I inquired slowly with uncertainty. "You're being charged as a Ryoka." the woman clarified delicately. "I don't even know how I got here." I stated in shock as it was all beginning to sink in. The brown-haired man asked curiously, "What do you mean by that? You don't know how you broke into the Seireitei?" "Look, Mister Aizen, I—" I stopped speaking as I noticed the look on their faces. They glanced at each other worriedly.

Panic began to settle in my chest as I could only imagine what they were thinking. "Did I say something wrong?" I inquired timidly. "A minute ago you had no idea who we were." Unohana responded carefully. She gave me a look which told me she was having a hard time believing anything I said. I defended seriously, "No. I thought I lost my marbles but, clearly, this is the real deal." "Indeed, this is a serious matter." Aizen retorted in a matter-of-fact way. "How serious?" I questioned as I grew more concerned. "Your life is at stake." the black-haired woman answered somberly. "But…why? I don't understand. I didn't do anything." I nearly pleaded, fear crept into my voice. "You broke into the Seireitei without raising the alarm. That is something that has never been accomplished…It is also the reason you are still alive right now." Aizen explained as if he were intrigued by idea. Unohana continued, "Typically, Ryoka are to be terminated on sight." "I couldn't hurt a fly even if I wanted to." I attempted to defend myself against these wild accusations. The brown-haired cocked an eyebrow at my response and inquired thoughtfully, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself…" I trailed off in slight defeat. "Lieutenant Aizen, she obviously does not have any memory of how she entered the Seireitei undetected." the woman concluded, seemingly on my side. Aizen shook his head, he did not agree. "It doesn't make any sense, Captain Unohana." the man commented and insisted, "She knows something." "But she doesn't appear to be a threat." Unohana deduced as they looked at me simultaneously. I raised my shackled wrists and nodded in their direction as I mentioned, "You're right about one thing…these really aren't necessary." The two looked at each other, both considering everything I had said. Aizen folded his arms over his chest and looked down, deep in thought. It was silent for only a moment before he returned his gaze to Unohana. The brown-haired man asked with doubt in his voice, "How are we to explain this to the Head-Captain?" "She's innocent until proven guilty." Unohana answered simply. Aizen looked back at me and attempted to understand this situation. He remarked, "But there's no evidence. No alibis—nothing…"

I began to concentrate on studying the two Soul Reapers before me. Trying to find something, anything, that would help my defense, I silently observed them. The black-haired woman suggested in subtle manner, "I think it's best if we keep an eye on her." "That is a must, but…with due respect, we can't observe her in a cell, Ma'am." Aizen acknowledged tactfully. Unohana nodded in agreement. She inquired thoughtfully, "What do you suggest then?" "I can talk to my Captain about taking her off your hands." the brown-haired man offered sincerely. I must have made a disconcerting sound, perhaps implying I wasn't thrilled about Aizen's idea, because their attention shifted back to me. "Unless you have a better idea?" the lieutenant asked me almost mockingly. Taken aback by Aizen's tone, my eyes were on the floor as I suggested sheepishly, "Maybe Yamamoto should be making this kind of decision..." "You know of the Head-Captain?" Unohana prodded lightly. "Not personally, but he's in charge, isn't he?" I replied to her question with my own, still eyeing the floor. The Captain of the Fourth Division agreed rationally, "You present a valid point. I will inform the Head-Captain of this strange Ryoka. Lieutenant Aizen, I believe that you are due back to your division." She looked at me sympathetically before turning away to leave. Aizen replied simply, "Yes, Ma'am." He followed Unohana's lead, leaving me alone once again. Releasing a deep and dreary sigh, I turned back to the cot and sat down. This was nothing like how I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I sat in my cell for what felt like years, but I knew better than to believe that. Out of nervous habit, I was pacing the floor the moment the sun's light crept into the cell. I was deep in my thoughts and, quite literally, knee-deep in theories on how I could have possibly wound up in the Seireitei. It was a voice that broke me of the thoughts that consumed my mind, "You look like a caged animal doing that." My heart jumped and I could have hit the ceiling. Instead, I replied as calmly as my nerves allowed, "I am, quite technically, a mammal after all." I turned around to find an unfamiliar man standing outside of my cell. "And you're not from the Fourth Division." I stated simply. He nodded in return before affirming, "You are correct. I am Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of the Sixth Division." "Nice to…meet you?" my question came out in a squeak as I realized what time period this was. "Are you currently aware of the circumstances?" Captain Kuchiki inquired abruptly. "That I'm a Ryoka to be put to death?" I answered in inquiry. The grey-haired man informed, "You aren't being put to death…yet." I guess my face must have sunk at his words because Ginrei gave me a look of slight sympathy. "Worry not. You're alive because Captain Unohana made it clear that you are not a danger to the Soul Society." he explained in attempt to lighten the mood; although, it did not help. I actually began to feel betrayed by the characters I had revered so dearly. "Why would I even bother coming here, let alone allow myself to get caught, if I were a threat?" I demanded to see the reasoning in their accusations.

Captain Kuchiki paused as he studied me. "None-the-less, you are to be kept under my authority." he answered firmly, avoiding my question. I decided to keep my frustrations to myself. Somehow I knew I would ruin any chance I have in this world if I picked a fight with the older man, or anyone else for that matter. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. A member of the Fourth Division came down the stairs and approached my cell. Ginrei simply watched me as I eyed the stranger who unlocked door before removing my shackles. As soon as my wrists were free, I rubbed my tender skin and muttered, "Thanks." Captain Kuchiki advised, "Let us be on our way." He led me out of the stockades and onto a silent journey all way to the Sixth Division. I returned to my theories as we ventured through the Seireitei. It felt like I was on the right track, when a voice shook me from my thoughts, "Well, well. Long time no see, Ginrei." It was a familiar female voice, but I simply could not put my finger on whom it belonged to. I matched the voice with a face only seconds before she leapt from a low branch of a nearby tree. "Lady Shihoin, what do we owe this pleasure?" the old man inquired as the Captain of the Second Division approached us.

"I actually wanted to meet the one that snuck in here so carefully and got caught yesterday." Yoruichi replied confidently. As the captain's amber eyes caught sight of me, a curious smile graced her features. She greeted warmly, "Hey there, I am Captain Yoruichi Shihoin." "I know," I replied softly, completely thrown off by her height. She always seemed taller to me for some reason, but she only came up to my chin. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in confusion and chuckled. She commented playfully, "Unohana said say you were a strange one…I just didn't know how strange." I was about to retort when Ginrei offered, "I was going to interrogate her once we made it back to my division, but you are more than welcome to join us." Yoruichi paused and looked in deep thought before she smirked. She decided, "Sounds like fun, I'm in." The Sixth Division was a good distance, but not that long of a walk from the Fourth. It was a good thing at the moment, because I felt too overwhelmed to even think about taking a long and strenuous walk. As we entered the Sixth, I looked around and thought of how little Byakuya changed it during his campaign as captain. I must have stopped because the two captains turned and looked to me. "Come, we have much to discuss." the older man beckoned.

I swallowed nervously. I was fully aware of what was at stake. My mere presence could cause a lot of problems. Ginrei motioned for me to walk ahead of him into the office. I could not help but look around again. It was not much different from the future layout. Yoruichi had no problem in finding her own seat on the arm of the office couch. I, however, did not know what my "warden" wanted to do with me so I remained standing. "Sit over there." Captain Kuchiki ordered and pointed to the chair across from his seat at the desk. I did as I was told and watched the old man as he sat down. He removed some paper and ink from the confines of his large desk before questioning me abruptly, "Name?" I almost jumped out of my skin, he seemed to have a knack for doing that. "Heather." I answered shortly. "What kind of name is that?" Yoruichi inquired bluntly. "English, but I'm American." I replied, taking my eyes off of the elder to give the woman a look. "Now for the important question: why are you here?" Ginrei asked, redirecting my attention. I guess I looked as startled as I felt for he raised an eyebrow at me. The older man watched me closely as I bit my lip while deep in thought. I replied thoughtfully, "I never thought on why, I was just hoping to figure out how."

"You mean, you don't know how you got here?" Captain Kuchiki questioned as if he were surprised. I shook my head and clarified, "All I know is waking up in a cell." "What do you remember before you got here?" the grey-haired man prodded. I thought hard, but my entire day was a blank. I pondered out loud, "What did I do?" "You have to remember something." Ginrei urged. I sighed, "I woke up and left to go somewhere, I don't even remember—Oh, yeah! I was on my way to go get a replacement AC/DC cord for my notebook and was gonna' stay at my boyfriend's place afterwards." The accomplishment I felt for my returning memory was short lived. "Since when does paper need a wire?" Yoruichi inquired skeptically. "It's a small computer that fits on my—" I stopped my explanation as I suddenly realized that I was missing my stuff. "Huh? Where did my bag go?" I asked no one in particular. "You didn't arrive with one." the older man replied as he wrote something down. "Man, that bites." I exasperated then thought of the brilliant idea to check my pockets. "Now what are you looking for?" Yoruichi questioned curiously. My pockets were empty and I sighed once more in disappointment, "My phone; I don't think it would have worked, but it was worth a shot." "You're in the spirit realm. Human devices would be useless here." Ginrei enlightened me. "So I'm stuck here?" I asked feeling completely helpless. I did not particularly like my life the way it was. I would have normally been happy about not going back home, but this was an entirely different scenario.

"What do you mean?" the grey-haired man inquired. I could not believe I had just said that. It felt rude considering that this man was acting nothing but nice to me. I cleared my throat and replied, "It's kind of complicated." "We have the time." Captain Kuchiki inclined. I paused and shifted in my seat before beginning my story, "Well, I know this sounds crazy, but where I come from this entire universe that we're in right now is all a part of Tite Kubo's imagination. He created books on not only the story, but books on the all captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13. He called the series, 'Bleach'." Their faces changed to that of utter bewilderment before Yoruichi burst in a fit of hysterics. "Are you feeling alright?" Ginrei inquired with concern tracing his voice. "Thank you, but I'm fine." I answered in a serious tone. Yoruichi was starting to get on my nerves. Captain Kuchiki looked unconvinced, but started scribbling something on the piece of paper. I felt my heart drop. "I'm not crazy, I just don't belong here." I tried to reason with them. "If all this is fiction, then how are we talking to you?" the older man asked. I tried not to get upset, but argued, "I didn't know how else to put it, okay? It's obvious that you guys are real..."

Yoruichi had finally settled down and calmly clarified, "Heather, you have to understand how this sounds to us. We may be spirit beings and we may be part of an afterlife, but to even imply that there are other worlds and dimensions is unheard of." I could not help but to stare at her and then look to the other captain who nodded in agreement. "But you guys have heard and seen weirder things before. I mean, like, Yamamoto is a million years old, right?" I questioned with a hint desperation in my voice. Yoruichi smirked at the comment and Ginrei looked unamused. I pressed on with the point I was trying to make. "So weirder stuff has had to happen at some point between then and now." I deduced and rationalized, "I'm not that arrogant to think that my people…things… whatever I am now, is alone. And finding living, breathing proof is just overwhelming." The older man looked me over with an unreadable expression. I was upset, to say the least. I had an unfathomable story to help my case and it seemed more of a lost cause to explain something even I was not too sure about. "She's telling the truth…" Captain Kuchiki remarked, bringing a wave of awkward silence. I looked to him and wondered how he could tell it was the truth. He noticed the expression and reasoned, "You don't have the face of a liar and your story is consistent…I do believe you, Heather."

"But?" I asked, sensing the word coming up. "It is the other captains that will need convincing." Ginrei determined. "What year is it?" I asked uneasily, trying to feel out who exactly I was trying to convince. "It's 1890." the grey-haired man replied, making my head spin in a matter of seconds. I suspected as much, but I did not really think that it was the actual date. I clutched my head, repeatedly muttering, "Oh, my God." "What's the matter?" Yoruichi inquired concernedly. "I'm from a different year as well." I admitted weakly, feeling as if I were drowning in stress. "Time travel and a random change in dimension?" the Captain of the Second Division questioned, looking to her comrade. "Maybe you should talk to that friend of yours. He might understand how this happened." Ginrei suggested and turned back to me. "What year did you come from?" he asked curiously. "2013. And the books had been out since 2000." I admitted as if hurt me to say the words. "I'll go get Kisuke." Yoruichi declared as she rushed to the door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Kisuke's POV**

I had followed Yoruichi through the other divisions. When she had told me that this concerned the intruder from last night I was more than enticed to learn about her. Apparently, this woman had claimed that she was from another dimension that was in the future. That was the information that got me almost dragging my longtime friend out of the lab. This intruder woman was the break of a lifetime. As we made it to the door, I could hear part of the conversation that was going on inside. "You know of Byakuya?"Ginrei questioned and a foreign voice vaguely replied, "He's destined to make you proud."

Yoruichi had opened the door to reveal the room's occupants. This woman, Heather, if I was correct, did not look like anything remotely threatening, but there was something odd about the energy that was coming off of her. It wasn't normal but it seemed fairly unstable. I smiled at the woman's overall reaction to me, as if she had seen a ghost, she might be fun to mess with, just to see what happens. "So you're the one that caused the entire ruckus last night?" I stated more than questioned the woman then turned to the older captain, "Hello, Captain Kuchiki." He nodded in return but stayed silent and returned my attention to the young woman, "I know who you are and I take it if you know these two, you know about me as well?" I asked seriously while sitting down. She nodded, Heather seemed as interested in me as I was her, her eyes never stopped searching my face as if trying to find a kink in it as she answered my question, "Yeah, your Kisuke Urahara. You're the guy who thought up the Department of Research and Development. I don't know if it's already together or what. I also know where you dug up your Vice-president from."

Oh-ho! This girl wanted to test her limits with me, or so it may seem. "Oh, sharp as a tack, are we?" I replied playfully with a light smile set in place. "I try." She replied standoffishly. Heather's responses must have just come natural, her playful answers were strained, it seemed as if she wasn't interested in fun despite the egging. "From what Yoruichi told me, you travelled by accident through dimension and time, is that correct?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I didn't see much reason in trying to frazzle her; she was under enough stress right now. "I don't know how else to say it." The young woman looked so lost when she talked to me about it. There was no real way to describe what she was going through.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I don't know how to tell you this any nicer but according to theory, what you're telling me is extremely dangerous. If you're still human you are very lucky." "Am I?" She asked with concern as she looked herself over, slightly panicked that I would say such a thing. "Well, I want to find that out." I replied, pulling a black leather bag out from under my haori. I might as well get down to business; I couldn't do or say much to amend what was said. She looked at the bag as if it were a deadly weapon and inquired almost fearfully, "What's that?"

I smiled albeit sheepishly at her reaction, "It's a scientist's habit to do this, but I want to run a few tests on you so can I request a few samples?" "Of—of what exactly?" Heather asked waiting for a bizarre answer. "Basics things: blood, skin, hair, saliva." I answered mentally rolling my eyes and continued, "Stuff that could be done here if Captain Kuchiki doesn't want you to go anywhere."All three of us turned to the older captain; I had my suspicions that old Ginrei Kuchiki would not want her to go as far as my division. Captain Kuchiki shook his head, confirming my thoughts.

After about a half hour of humane testing on the stranded woman, I could honestly say, I may have been a little overzealous. I took quite a lot of blood, making her seem woozy and out of sorts. The skin samples were basic scratch tests that now took over her arms. She threw a hissy fit about my cutting her hair and asked for a fine tooth comb and ran it through her hair and handed me whatever hair was on it. Being able to have the free strands and access to the roots would actually make my work easier. The saliva samples resulted in cotton-mouth and had effectively kept her silent. Her odd energy was on the rise since I drew the last bit of blood I could without killing her. I felt strange when I'd come into contact with her, like my spirit energy was being drained out of my body through my hands. Throughout the rest of the time, I noticed then change and by the time I was done collecting the data I needed my hands appeared bony and the veins had jutted out under my skin which was withered to make them appear much older. Thankfully, my hands were slowly reverting back to their original form.

"Everything looks just about in order." I reported as I started packing up the equipment and the samples. "What kind results will you get out of that stuff again?" Heather asked if anything, regretting why I was allowed near her. "If all goes well, we can figure out if you're still human, what kind of spirit energy you have (if any), and what kind of damage this kind of travel did to you." I replied simply and looked over in her direction, she looked really pale, I guess I did overdo it a little. "Oh." Heather stated tiredly while setting her head on the hand that was perched on Kuchiki's desk. "I think you may have overdone it, Kisuke." Yoruichi observed the younger woman with concern and commented, "She looks pretty pale." "Yeah, you're going to be groggy for a while, Heather, but it's all worth it in the end." I informed, poor kid was not going to want to move once she laid down next. "Next batch will cost ya." Heather remarked in a haze. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the comment while Yoruichi smirked, what a smart ass. "Even when you're down and out, you seem to find something to say." I pointed out and told her what I had gotten from her so far, "The good news is: that I think you made it here by chance. You'll be here for good if your human form didn't make it. If it did, we may just as well kill you here because you won't survive on your own until I find a way to send you back."

All three faces looked at me with interest. "What would happen if I am still human?" Heather asked fearfully. "From what I understand, you'll need someone to absorb their energy for the rest of your natural born life." I replied flexing my hands as they seemingly regained their strength. "I did that?!" she exclaimed shakily getting to her feet and made her way to me then hesitated and backed away from me, staring at me guiltily. "Relax. It started when I was drawing the last tube of blood. It took a while before they turned into how you see them. If you are one of us or something close; this condition will stabilize over time." I tried my best to console her; she just seemed so miserable right now and I was one of the root causes. "I'm sorry." Heather apologized; she looked downright terrible from the rampant emotions that must have been flowing through her and the testing, I didn't have the heart to prod fun at her. "Forget it," I dismissed the apology I should have been the one saying 'sorry' but pride got in the way as I said, "How could have you known?" I grabbed her arm and led her to the couch; Heather tried her damnedest to sit up and forced her eyes to stay open.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Heather's POV

"Heather, wake up." Ginrei called as he stood over me while I lay across the couch. It had been a few hours and the other officers had already gone to tend to their own duties. "Hm?" I hummed and stretched, I had no idea I had dosed off until the man woke me. "Come, we're leaving." He replied as I sat up at a sloths pace and yawned. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Back to my home, I already had a room arranged for you." He replied as if the information were obvious. I looked at him oddly. "But I thought that I was a prisoner or something?" I questioned not understanding. "I have reported your testimony to the Head Captain, and for the time being, you are under surveillance, not a prisoner." Ginrei explained. I scratched my head. It must have been my lucky day or something, but still, I did not want to push my luck too far. "Oh, fantastic then." I responded, standing up then stumbled a little. Saying that I was exhausted was the understatement of the century; I was wondering how I was still alive. I held an almost zombie-like stagger as I walked, occasionally the Sixth Division Captain would grab hold of my arm to keep me from falling.

The walk was a little longer than I originally thought but what else was I to expect? Kuchiki Manor was private property and had nothing to do with the Gotei 13. "Wow," I muttered under my breath. "Pretty impressive, huh?" Yoruichi's voice announced from behind me, I jumped, "Is sneaking up on people your favorite past time or something?" I demanded testily watching the woman laugh. "I didn't expect to see you here. How did this change come up?" Yoruichi inquired. "She is under my surveillance for the time being. The Head Captain had decided she is not to be a prisoner and I do not see the point in throwing her in a cell if she had she is here simply because she is lost." the Head of The Kuchiki Family explained. The woman shrugged, "That makes sense, but you better keep an eye on her." She said with a wink. "Whoa! Hey! Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked having the strangest feeling that she was implying something between me and Ginrei. "Well, Byakuya is at an impressionable age…" The second division captain smirked lightheartedly. I flinched at the thought. Why would I want him at this age?! He's cute for a kid, no problems admitting that one. The very idea of being attracted to a kid though… Gross! "Not in this century, my feline companion." I answered with disinterest. "Oh-ho! Wanting to wait until he's a little older, I see?" the female captain teased. "What?! No!" I cried out in slight panic, I was half-hoping this conversation was all a delusional one. "I know Byakuya-bo is a cute little fellow, but jeeze, Heather. Aren't you a bit old for him?" she continued. I felt my cheeks flare red; that was probably the worst playful accusation I had ever walked into. Ginrei cleared his throat, silencing whatever comeback that was about to fly out of my mouth.

"What business do you have here, Shihoin?" the man inquired opening the gate. "I was hoping to play with Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi replied innocently. "And you said I was the pervert." I teased. "Not today, Captain Shihoin. I'm afraid too much is going on." the Head of the Kuchiki House replied and the woman sighed. "Oh well, I tried." she turned her gaze to me and said as she walked away, "See ya around, pervert." I waved clenching my teeth before following the old man into the gates of the manor.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:

Byakuya's POV

I woke up this morning early, as usual. I heard that Grandfather was home but it had been too late last night to greet him. Hopefully I had woken up early enough to catch him while he's still here. I do not normally talk to anyone now that father's gone. The servants treat me differently and that were cat only comes when Grandfather comes home. Then again, who really wants to talk to that? All Shihoin wants to do is make me angry and 'play' tag. She's no friend, more of a nuisance that has to be shown her place. I threw on my usual training gear and walked out of my room in a hurry. I reached the courtyard and paused. There was a woman snooping around dressed in odd clothes. I didn't see her face but I knew that she was not one of the servants. No one here would dare show up in such ridiculous wear.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" I called. The woman turned to face me quickly and looked at me oddly as if she were trying to figure out who I was. "You must be Byakuya." she assumed, without introducing herself. How rude of her, who does she think she is?! "Yeah, I know who I am. Now answer my question." I demanded to know, she was definitely not a servant. "I guess you're entitled. I thought that your grandfather would have told you by now." she explained herself then introduced, "I'm Heather. I guess I got up a little too late or got lost, or something, because I was supposed to meet your grandfather somewhere…I don't recall where though."

Was that really the best excuse she had? I looked at her skeptically, she was different. Not by just her clothes but by her mannerisms, her hair, even her stance. She seemed more relaxed than anyone I had ever run into. Even Captain Kyōraku, when he would stop over for matters that concerned business, would have a run for his money, yet she did not look like a slob. As a matter of fact, she looked…Cute. "I would appreciate your help, Byakuya. If you want to, that is." she suggested submissively with a charm filled smile on her face. The action made my knees go weak which took me by surprise. I growled, as I felt myself wanting to give in, feeling a little warm all over. "Fine." I stated trying to maintain my composure which (let's face it) was a failure from the start. I pray that she did not notice my discomfort. Her smile widened and I felt a heavy heat flow up my neck and pooled around my cheeks. Damn it all! Not here and in front of her!

"Shall we go?" Heather suggested either she was being merciful and ignoring my now possibly red face was or she simply did not notice. Fat chance on the latter, knowing my luck with…when was I ever near a girl that did not work here? Shihoin was never much of a girl; more like an 'Ick!' than anything else. "Yeah," I stated nervously and took the lead, trying desperately to not embarrass myself again.

It took a little bit but we both made it to the right room where my grandfather was waiting. "I should have known that you would have gotten lost, Heather." My grandfather remarked and greeted me, "Good morning, Byakuya. I see that you have met our guest." "Good morning, Grandfather." I greeted in reply. "Sup?" Heather greeted which had resulted in both my grandfather and me looking at her oddly. What did she say exactly? 'Sup?' what did that mean? "I mean, hi!" she corrected herself, and then explained, "I'm sorry I am late, I kinda got a little lost. If it weren't for Byakuya, I'd still be going in circles."

My face grew warm once more, and cursed my own body for being so weak. Grandfather had looked at her and asked, "Why are you still wearing those garments?" Heather looked down apparently she was supposed to change clothes. "Because they're comfortable?" she answered uncertainly. "I can see that but why haven't you changed?" he inquired, not letting up. "Oh, funny story: I tried but I ended up failing, miserably. I have no idea what I had been doing wrong." Heather tried to blow off her ignorance as if it was nothing, but I could tell that she found it extremely embarrassing. My grandfather sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Byakuya, please see her to the kitchens where she could eat and bring her to her room, I will send a servant to help her."

I looked at her, how could she not know how to do something so simple? "Yes, grandfather." I replied before I lead her away. It was a few moments before I plucked up the courage to ask, "Where did you come from that would make you not know how to dress?" I could have hit myself. The way the question was asked sounded so much better in my head. I must have offended her because she replied in a light snap, "I'm from America, we don't dress like you do." "Oh." was all I could reply, how could have I been so stupid?!

I'm not quite sure what was going through her head and immediately felt bad. What must she think of me? "It's pretty much an "anything goes" kind of society, really." Heather told me in a softer tone. I guess she felt as bad as I did. "Oh?" I asked, relieved that she was still willing to talk to me. She nodded in confirmation, a light smile on her face. It must have been permanently etched on her face since it looked so effortless. "Mhm, you should see the prices for ripped clothes, it's ridiculous for something you can do yourself." "Why would people want something that is obviously useless?" I questioned, clearly confused. Why the Hell would somebody want a bunch of ripped up crap?! That was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of.

She shrugged and half-joked a reply, "It's bigger than both of us."

I continued to question her as we ate and I tried my best to no bombard her before she could finish. Heather didn't seem to care about the questioning; I guess we were both enjoying each others company. I wanted to keep the conversation going as much as I can without sounding too eager to talk to her. She seemed so cut loose compared to every one I knew. "So… what did you like to do?" I pried shyly; I could not believe how that sounded. Just like a little kid, I had to keep her attention somehow…wait—why should I care? She's a total stranger!

"Oh I really liked hanging with Emily and John, playing video games, drawing and writing fan fictions." Heather replied with a sad sigh. John? Who the Hell is that?! I actually felt myself getting a little angry that some other guy is holding her attention. Maybe he's just a friend of hers from that other dimension she told me about. "This John… is he your friend?" I inquired, the name left a bitter taste on my tongue. "He was a lot more. I don't think I'll ever see neither him nor Emily again." Heather replied in a melancholy tone and pushed the half eaten food away, obviously too upset to think about eating. I immediately felt bad about bringing up such a touchy subject. On the up side: I was able to keep her company when she needed me. This was her home now.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Heather's POV

After the awkward breakfast, Byakuya had taken me back to my room and had dashed off as quickly as possible. I thought nothing of it until he had come back when I was done with my class of Japanese Clothing 101. He told me that Ginrei had decided to allow me to explore my temporary home. Byakuya had stayed by my side the entire time and had given me a tour of the manor. He was a very spirited and social kid which surprised me a lot. Without anyone but the servants to talk to and Ginrei constantly working, this poor guy must be climbing the walls on a daily basis. It actually made me sad to know that he is growing up this way. With the way he was talking, I couldn't help but have the impression that he was dying to talk to someone. I was closer to his age group than Captain Kuchiki that did not drive him absolutely nuts. Hell, Yoruichi ruffled a few of my feathers after a little while but I could still stand her…hopefully that won't change. I could only imagine how long she had been grating on his nerves since the two had known each other longer. That little fact had actually led me to wonder whether his bad temperament was exaggerated in the manga or not. Hopefully, he and I will be on really good terms since I'll be bunking here as long as his grandfather would allow me.

The next morning, Ginrei had woken me up suddenly; he was almost an hour earlier than the clock. "What's up?" I yawned as I stretched out and leaned my neck to the side. I felt my neck pop back into place and I sighed happily. The old man made a face but did not comment. "The Head Captain had called a meeting and requested for your presence." Captain Kuchiki informed me. Panic hit my chest and I had instinctively exclaimed, "What did I do?!""What makes you think you did anything?" he asked me and I calmed down and shrugged, "That's why I asked." the Sixth Division Captain shook his head and told me before shutting the door, "Meet me at the entrance in ten minutes." I rushed to get ready; thanking my lucky stars that I was blessed to gain a warden that had taken it upon himself to provide me with some clothes and had a servant teach me how to wear the garments properly. I think the servant did not know what to think of me, it must have sounded ridiculous for a grown woman to not know how to dress herself. I looked at the clock and I realized that I had to be at the entrance of the manor like yesterday. I grabbed the hair tie on the vanity and dashed out of the room.

The elder Kuchiki waited for me where he told me to meet him and I stopped right in front of him, panting lightly. He raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't care I made it just in the nick of time. He nodded and quietly made his way toward the First Division. I still was not used to the idea of walking with someone and not sharing a conversation with them so I tried to talk 'business'. "So, do you know why the Head Captain wanted to see me?" "Everyone wants to see you." he answered as if it were obvious. "Is it that hard to believe that I'm normal?" I asked. "You will never be normal; you had done the impossible to end up here." Ginrei replied and I had shut up, not knowing how to respond to that. The walk in general was uneventful until we were in the First Division.

I had stayed close to the older man. I had no intention of getting lost because I just happened to get distracted with just about anything that moved at this point. A conversation from up ahead caught my attention, the voices seemed familiar and suddenly realized whom these two voices belonged to. "Mr. Kuchiki, Sir. I can't do this." I tried to tell the Captain of the Sixth Division. "I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter." Ginrei responded, continuing forward to the main meeting room. Before I could protest, two men came into view. I seemed to have lost my voice when Ukitake smiled in our general direction, "Hello, Ginrei. How are you this morning?" Jūshirō greeted politely shortly followed by Shunsui's greeting, "G'morning." I wanted to back away from their line of vision but my feet felt as if they were nailed to the floor. I didn't want to speak out of fear that something idiotic might slip out of my mouth. It was prone to working before I thought through what I wanted to say. Instead, I resorted to keeping still and quiet, praying that I would not be noticed. Thankfully, I was a few paces behind Ginrei and his height helped conceal me.

"Heather!" A voice yelled from behind me. I made a loud yelping sound as I jumped a figurative ten feet in the air and bumped into the older man in front of me whom made a domino effect and fell onto the two younger men. I apologized profusely, more than likely beet red in the face as I tried to help everyone to their feet as the Second Division Captain was in mass hysterics, leaning against a wall for support, holding onto her gut. "You're horrible to me, you know that Yoruichi?!" I couldn't help but to shout as I was trying to put my heart back behind my ribcage. "I never— would have thought… your reaction–would be so… priceless!" the dark skinned woman gasped as she tried to regain her composer. "Oh, go chase a ball of yarn!" I retorted with a chuckle, her laugh was contagious.

"Heather? You mean that girl that broke into the Seireitei not too long ago?" Shunsui inquired and looked me over. "I didn't break in." I defended myself, slightly offended. "Hey, hey, easy: I wasn't trying to ruffle any feathers." the man said in a teasing tone. "Shunsui, behave yourself." Ukitake gently scolded, "You do this to every girl with a pretty face." I could have fainted on the spot but my traitorous body kept my knees locked and a blush on my face. "Alright, alright." The bearded man sighed, "Pleasure bumping into you, Heather. Next time, leave poor Captain Kuchiki out of this." My brain was torn in half; was that a flirt or a witty remark? It almost killed me to answer out of fear it would be the wrong thing to say. "O—okay." I replied shakily. My brain could not stop screaming at me about all the things in the English language I could have said but didn't. My tongue had seemed to have already filed a clutter complaint by the time the two men had walked into the meeting room. "Well, that went smoothly." Yoruichi commented with a giggle. "I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to lie out of the conversation that was about to come up. "Oh, don't be so upset, there's always next time." The Second Division Captain had teased. "Oh yeah, right!" I replied skeptically, "and besides I wasn't upset."

"Now would not be the best time to discuss such things." Ginrei pointedly suggested. "Okay," I sighed and he gave me a look but did not say anything. Yoruichi had looped an arm around my neck and pulled me down to her level, "Let's just get this meeting over with." "Sweet deal, but can I have my neck back?" I replied with a question. The woman let go of me and I followed both captains' lead into the meeting room. I honestly did not want to be in this room; just being here gave me a foreboding feeling. I couldn't help but wonder if I was in trouble or not even though Ginrei had assured me that I wasn't. The room was dimly lit, as usual. It had just enough light where I could see the faces of each captain perfectly yet there was a light shadow cast over their features, making them appear slightly foreboding. Ginrei and Yoruichi had left to take their places and left me alone, directly facing the Head Captain.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Heather's POV

"This meeting has come to order." the old man announced and spoke directly to me, "Are you the one the reports refer to as 'Heather'?" I nodded stiffly and replied, "Yes sir." "I have heard a great deal about you and there is a lot of speculation going on." he informed me. "There is?" I replied awkwardly, "I never would have considered myself anything worth talking about by far." "Be that as it may, I would like to hear your side of the story first hand."

I cocked my head back, "There isn't much to say, to tell you the truth. The last thing that I could remember was walking to a shop, next thing I know I wake up in the fourth division's prison." "You failed to mention that you are from another world. Is this claim true?" "Well, I don't know much about the scientific details but, yeah, I am." "This is indeed something serious. How do we know that you are not using a Kido that we are not yet aware of?" the old man questioned me. "And out of all the billions of places I could have chosen to wreak havoc on; I choose a place where the medical caretakers can kick my ass blindfolded and with an arm tied behind their backs?" I replied skeptically. Most of the occupants of the room tried to be nice and attempted to stifle themselves but a few had laughed out loud. Yamamoto huffed then cleared his throat before saying, "You have quite the mouth. I believe Kisuke had already mentioned that." I looked to the blonde man whom chuckled lightly. The only word that surfaced in my head was, 'Jackass'. I ignored the urge to say it out loud and turned back to the Head Captain. "Sorry," I apologized half-heartedly.

"It's alright." He dismissed the word of apology and inquired, "Tell me about this time travel, where are you from?" "I'm from the United States in the year 2013." I explained in a bored tone. "I read the manga about this world, watch the anime, and all that fun stuff." "What?" Shinji inquired with a smirk. I sighed and explained reluctantly, "Where I come from, you exist only as drawings in a series of books that came out in early 2000 and the time frame that we're in right now is a hundred and ten years before the main plot-line. Depending if it still exists, that is." "What do you mean?" Rose asked in concern. "I can try and be fancy but it all comes down to: my standing here this very second may have altered everything for the future." I explained feeling a little self-pity wash over me. "So what you are trying to say is: You're not supposed to be in this 'story'?" Unohana inquired softly. I shook my head, "Nope, not in the book."

"So what does that mean? Something bad is going to happen to us?" Kensei half demanded. I noted the irony in question and the person asking it but had replied, "I hope not." "Maybe you should tell us what to look out for, then." Yoruichi suggested cautiously. "It would be smart if we didn't ask for any information at all." Ukitake came up for my defense before I could have a chance to speak. "Why's that?" the second division captain inquired. "Things may wind up changing because she's just standing here, imagine the disaster that would happen if she told us what to expect." Kyōraku explained grimly.

"Indeed." Yamamoto spoke up and turned to me, "I appreciate that you understand the severity of the situation. So you will not oppose to keeping silent about any knowledge that you may possess about this world until Captain Urahara can find a way to get you out of here." I nodded, "Yeah, no problems on this end." "Well, there is one." Urahara spoke up. I could have stopped breathing; he would wait until now to tell us what was going on. "What's the problem, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked with a straight face.

"All the DNA I had collected from her is synchronizing its composition to something similar to a Shinigami." he reported, "That means that Heather has already adapted to her environment through all of the spirit energy that is flowing freely throughout the Seireitei by everyone that she had come into contact with." "Soo, that means?" I asked slowly, not really understanding the problem. "You were dying when you got here due to the strain of your travel. You were not treated because nobody could sense anything wrong with you due to your lack of Spirit Energy. So, it led to you dying in your cell. Your spirit took in your human body and turned it into your own spirit energy. If it weren't for your constant exposure to captain-class Soul Reapers, we could have just let you lead your own life in the Rukongai." Kisuke explained to me. I tried to absorb what I could, it was unbelievable. I could hardly speak, let alone breathe. "What do you mean by "we could have" just let her live in the Rukongai?" Ginrei questioned curiously. "I wouldn't now." Kisuke replied bluntly and explained, "Heather's power levels are about in range of a lower ranking officer, in time she could be a suitable candidate for a twentieth seat right off the bat and she'd have room for improvement. Our own energies made that much of an impact on her."

The room was silent; the captains looked to me as if wondering 'what now?' some seemed deep in thought for a possible solution. I took a step back wanting nothing more than to hide away from their gazes. I never asked for this. "Why not allow one of us to train her?" Rose suggested casually. I looked to him and paused, this is the first time I really paid enough attention to him. He didn't look very interested in the conversation but he kept his eye on me. The Head Captain opened an eye at the Third Division Captain, "What an odd suggestion, Ōtoribashi." "That actually sounds like a brilliant idea," Urahara praised. I looked between the two men confused then finally broke down and asked, "I give up, why?" "You're a little late to sign up this term," Rose explained, "So why not train you to stand on your own two feet here so you don't wear out your welcome with Captain Kuchiki?" "You had me at I'm too late to sign up." I replied softly. "It might also be beneficial if we kept an eye on your progress as well." Kisuke informed me, "Your type of energy is new and we don't want anyone accidentally winding up hurt."

"Point taken," I responded taking the information to heart. "Yeah, that would be the most convenient way to do this." Yoruichi reasoned and the Sixth Division Captain questioned, "Who will be the one to train her?" "You don't want to do it, Ginrei?" Kyōraku hassled. "He's doing enough for me," I defended; he really was when he did not have to. "I could do it. It's no problem at all." Rose offered in an impartial tone. I couldn't help but to think on how much of a bore he seemed. I wondered why he would want to reach out a helping hand when we haven't even officially met. Yamamoto's voice had shook me from my thoughts, "It seems that your mind has been made up, Captain Ōtoribashi. I will leave you and Captain Kuchiki to discuss the details. All of you are dismissed."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Ginrei's POV

I watched the girl's expression change; she was somewhat relieved about the turn out. She looked like a rabbit in a cave full of wolves throughout the entire meeting. I noted Captain Ōtoribashi's interest when he requested to train her. Who could blame anyone here? She was exotic and he was very curious natured despite his bored exterior. I watched the blonde man walk up to my ward. "Howdy." Heather greeted uneasily. I could have shaken my head, what did she think she was doing? He was a captain and deserved much more respect than what she was giving him. The Third Division Captain raised his eyebrow at her; her behavior seemed to amuse him, "Morning." He reciprocated the strange greeting. "So… you're Rose right?" the new comer spirit inquired. This girl was far too informal for her own good. Captain Ōtoribashi smirked lightly at her and replied with an introduction, "Some people call me that. My full name is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi." "Can I stick with Rose?" she asked meekly. I suppose it would sound like quite the mouthful to a foreigner, what more did I expect? The Third Division Captain's half-amused smirk stayed in place. He seemed to enjoy her lack of reserve and responded to her question kindly, "It's alright, but you're going to have to learn it soon." "Yeah, no problem." Heather replied. She seemed to have a question on her mind but there was no time for idle chit chat right now. What is it with women wanting to talk so much?

Captain Ōtoribashi seemed to have sensed my approach for his smile changed to his usual expression as he turned to face me and greeted, "Ah! Captain Kuchiki, how are you this morning?" "I am well, Captain Ōtoribashi." I responded then inquired, not entirely interested, "And yourself?" "Fine, fine." the blonde man replied with a nod. "Maybe we could discuss this outside?" I offered, watching the two nodded in my direction. We walked together in silence until we were outside of the Head Captain's earshot when the Third Division Captain inquired, "So how well do you fight exactly?" Heather did the most unexpected thing, she laughed her response, "No…no. I never got into a serious fight… ever." "You jest." Captain Ōtoribashi half accused. "No, I'm serious. I just don't like dealing with people, so I ignore stupid stuff more than anything." my ward replied, "I hardly even argue, depending on the case." I looked at her seriously. I never thought that someone as energetic and brash as her would be so passive. "I see," my fellow captain replied seriously, "That means you and I will have to start at square one." She raised her hand and gave him the 'thumbs up' with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yay." Heather replied, lacking enthusiasm. "It's not that bad, we'll eventually build you up. No one starts out and knows exactly what to do." Ōtoribashi assured lightheartedly.

"How many days and how many hours are we doing this weekly?" Heather asked curiously. The Third Division captain looked thoughtful for a moment and answered, "I think about five days and eight hours each. About a standard work day sounds suitable." "It sounds long, but it's not like you're asking for a lot." Heather replied uncertainly. "Of course, this arrangement would have to be alright with Captain Kuchiki." The blonde man stated. The two appeared to be so deep in their own little world it seemed that they had forgotten I was there. I was a little surprised that the younger man remembered that it was my decision that determined everything. I did not see any harm in an aggressive teaching program like the one that he was planning. "I see no problem with it, Captain Ōtoribashi." I replied, "Heather seems competent enough to do a rigorous schedule. When do you think that you will be ready for her to start?" "Gents, I can't even find where I sleep on my own yet." Heather interjected, "How do you two even figure Lassie's going to find her way to the Third Division and back?" "Lassie?" Captain Ōtoribashi inquired probably as perplexed as I had felt. "Never mind." the woman replied as if she were discouraged.

"Well if you are having trouble navigating around the Seireitei, I could arrange for Byakuya to escort you until you learn your way around." I offered her, "He needs to become more acquainted with the layout of the Seireitei." "At least we'll have each others company while we're finding our way out of the maze." Heather replied. "Well, I need three days to get everything together, so you can, hopefully, learn to find you way by then. How good are you with finding things?" the blonde man inquired. Heather smiled lightly, "I'm a walking map basically. I just have to find things to look out for the first few times going through the area." "Fantastic! I trust you can be here by noon in three days?" He inquired pointing out the main building of his division. "Yeah, I think so." Heather stated uncertainly. "Good, then I'll see you then." the Third Division Captain stated then turned to me, "Pleasure as always, Ginrei." I nodded, "Likewise," I replied. He returned his gaze to his pupil, "Until next time, Heather." "See ya." Heather said her goodbyes nonchalantly, he smiled and turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Roses POV)

I walked to my office and let myself in. My lieutenant, Chikane Iba, was already there tending to her duties. "Morning." I greeted and looked over the schedule then almost fell over. I had nearly forgotten that I had taken it upon myself to train our newest arrival. "What's the matter, Captain?" Iba inquired curiously, apparently noticing the shift in my behavior. "It's nothing, Chikane." I lied sensing a rant about a man's responsibilities if I told her. "You forgot about the girl, didn't you?" my lieutenant half accused. "I didn't forget. I've been prepared." I retorted, feeling defensive. It was true. I had thrown everything together the second I walked in after talking with Ginrei and Heather a few days ago. After that, I just did what I do best, my usual duties and trying my luck on learning how to play the guitar.

Now that I looked at the books and thought through the scenario, a thought occurred to me. The books were written in Japanese and she was an American that probably had not learned my language at all. Then again, she can talk to me and the other captains, or are we just able to understand her? "Shit!" I cursed aloud. My lieutenant raised an eyebrow at me. It took a lot to get under my skin. "I think I messed up." I admitted. "Hm?" Chikane wordlessly questioned. "You think she might be able to read any of these?" I inquired sheepishly. "You mean you didn't think to ask?!" my lieutenant almost scolded me. I kind of deserved it…it took me this long to think of something so obvious? I have until noon to make this right…while doing my other duties. Damn! I guess I have no choice than to try it out and see how it goes.

Noon rolled around a little too quickly for my taste and soon I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called as I filed some of the new coming paperwork. Heather walked in looking around and greeted me with a wave. "Good afternoon, Heather. Find the place okay?" I greeted. "Yeah, I did. Byakuya was even surprised." Heather replied with a light chuckle. "Good," I replied and then introduced, "That woman over there is my lieutenant, Chikane Iba. Chikane, Heather." My lieutenant looked the younger woman over as if trying to figure out what the big fuss was concerning her. "So, you're the girl that broke into the Seireitei?" she stated more than asked with an eyebrow raised. My student looked a little put out when she was asked the question. "If I did, that's news to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Heather's POV

It had been a half a year into training with Rose. I could not believe the kind of progress that I had made. I felt stronger and smarter. Learning a new language was harder than I expected. It was even more difficult learning minor Kidō since the textbooks were in Japanese. Speech had been proven to be more universal than reading and writing in this case. With all that and the fact that I had slimmed down quite a bit, I was able to do so much more than just come back from the Third Division and die the second I reached the manor at night. Which helped when Byakuya wanted to hang out (which was daily) and who was I to deny him some companionship? It turned out that his temper was not exaggerated in the slightest when it came to certain visitors. He never got fully mad at me; however, which was odd to say the least. Was it charisma? Or did we get along that well? I'm sure I'll figure it out one day.

Rose had been proven to be a great guy to be around. He seems to be married to his music, but also a very understanding and tolerant man. I was not the least bit surprised to learn he was under the Pisces sign when he casually mentioned his birthday…the day of his birthday. I felt a little bad about not knowing it when I knew more than half the captains and lieutenants birthdays, but never said that fact out loud. He blew it off with a smile and told me not to worry about it. I shouldn't really care at all, but he treated me so nicely I couldn't help it. His personality lightly reflected on the boyfriend I left behind which was somewhat hard to deal with. I couldn't help but to smile at the mere thought of my trainer now and my stomach seemed to fill up with butterflies when he was in the same room with me. I shouldn't be thinking about someone like this now, should I? I felt like I was betraying my boyfriend's memory by liking another man. Then again, did he stop looking for me? It has been six months, I wouldn't blame him. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought that sprung to my mind next: did he already get over me and get another girlfriend? If it made him happy, it made him happy. It did not mean I had to like it. My thoughts strayed again to the Third Division Captain and cracked a smile. "Heather?" Byakuya's voice threw me from my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm going to get some rest, Byakuya." I told my younger friend, getting up from the spot where I was sitting. The black-haired teen looked at me a little disappointed and politely stood, "O—Okay. Goodnight, Heather. Sleep well." "You do the same, Bya." I replied. He seemed stoked that he had been referred to in a friendly-like manner. I was not really tired, but I was too distracted with my own thoughts to really focus on him. I walked out of the room quickly, almost running into a wall in the process. "Are you alright?" Byakuya inquired in concern. "Yeah, I'm okay." I stated casually before smiling at him with assurance and shutting the door with a final, "Goodnight". On my way to my room, I noticed the library light on and took a peek inside to see Ginrei looking over a couple of old texts.

"Quite a surprise to see you here, what is it?" the old man asked not lifting his head from the text. "I—I seen the light on and got curious, that's all." I replied softly. He startled me that he had caught on that I was there. He looked in my direction and his brow furrowed. "You look troubled, Heather. Are you alright?" he seemed generally concerned and I contemplated telling him about my problem. Yet, the thought that he would not understand what I was going through, or he would critique my thoughts and feelings, kept me from telling the truth. "Nothing, sir." I answered dully. He gave me a skeptical look and spoke, "You spend far too much time cooped up, Heather." "I wanna' keep Byakuya company, he acts a little like he's pinned." I replied. "Thank you, for looking out for my grandson, but you need to socialize outside of the manor and from your teacher as well." the Sixth Division Captain stated. "I guess you're right." I agreed. Maybe it would do some good to get Rose out of my head. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Captain Kuchiki."

I finally reached my room and crawled in-between the covers of my bed. My arms cradled my head. What was I going to do? It was not right to be so hung up on my thoughts like this. I feel like I'm letting myself down by not expressing myself to anyone, but I'm terrified to wreck my reputation with the people that I am beginning to grow fond of. I had no one else to turn to. I needed to cling to whatever I had. The few people I had befriended did not need to know my feelings right now. I sighed softly. I felt, dare I say, lonely?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11:

(Rose's POV)

I watched my student as she studied; she seemed distant and disinterested the past few days. Perhaps she's sick or something. I don't know what to think, she won't talk about much of anything anymore. The woman used to be full of pep almost to the point of being somewhat childish. Chikane asked her what the matter was earlier in the week and she had received an almost standoffish reply, not like Heather at all. Captain Kuchiki had even stopped me a couple of days ago to ask if something happened. She must be acting weird around them as well.

"Heather?" I called her and her head lifted from the textbook that she has finally able to read. "Yes, sir?" she asked a little too quickly. "A lot of people, including myself, have noticed that you have been acting a little off lately. Is there anything wrong?" I inquired gaining a look of hesitation on her face. "We're all really concerned about you." I tried to coax her. My student sighed, "Nothing, I'm just acting stupid. I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry, talk to me about what's eating at you." I pressed softly, she's too proud for her own good. "You can come to me for anything." I continued. Heather gave me a half defeated look and tried to feed me the excuse, "I'm just homesick, that's all."

I put down the calligraphy brush that I was using and moved from my seat at my desk and sat on the couch next to her place on the floor where she was sitting. "What was 'home' like?" I inquired as I got comfortable. She looked at me curiously, like she was confused about the question. "Why?" she asked. I shrugged, "Just curious." Heather gave me a look as if she did not know what to think of me. "It's not like I miss much of it, just a couple people. I wonder if they stopped looking for me by now, my missing persons case must have gone cold a week in. I don't make friends with many people." she tried to explain. "So, you're basically very particular about people?" I tried to deduce, she was kind of rambling. She seemed to be dog-piled with many issues or trying to convince herself that no one would miss her. "I try my best, but what can you do?" Heather replied in a half smile. "I took you as a rather social person." I stated, I honestly thought that she was somewhat of a social butterfly. She looked back at me somewhat surprised and replied, "I guess I'm warming up to people a little bit." I straightened up in my seat and prodded, "So, tell me about yourself."

"I don't know where to start… I like music." Heather replied lamely which piqued my interest. "Really? What kind?" I asked and she laughed lightly, "Please don't make me choose a genre, there's too many. I had a whole phone full of different kinds of stuff that goes as far back as the fifties.""Back?" I mocked playfully. She smiled sheepishly and exclaimed equally playful, "I'm telling the story!" I chuckled lightly; I could sense that she was loosening up and feeling much more comfortable than she seemed earlier. "Well then, please continue." I prompted.

I have no idea how long we had been talking; but the more she opened up to me, I had confirmed to myself that she was not some weird alien that everyone seemed to think of her as. When I first heard her story I was skeptical, thought that she was just yanking our legs or she really was just a freak. When I saw her for the first time and spoke to us, it was obvious that she was human with a strange form of energy. I was curious about her to say the least and I thought we were on somewhat friendly terms until she decided to clam up for some reason. I couldn't help but feel that there was something else that she was not telling me on top of everything else. I didn't want to pry now that I got her to joke around now more than she usually did. She was comfortable again and I did not want to scare her back into her solitary state. It made the office a little bit livelier when there's someone to talk to. Maybe next time, we'll talk more serious. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the fun.

I looked at the clock and realized how late it really was. "Uh-oh." I stated and sat up closer to check if I was reading the time right. Eleven O'clock. We were here for a _very_ long time. "What's the matter?" My student asked looking in the direction I was and jumped up. "Oh my God! I should have been back hours ago!" she exclaimed as she slammed her books shut and put them away as quickly as possible. I watched her scramble around; it was like a teenage girl afraid of disappointing her father. "Heather, settle down. Its okay, I'm sure Captain Kuchiki won't be cross. You're an adult, remember?" I assured causing the woman to stop in realization and let her head drop as she began to chuckle at herself. "You're right; I just never acted like an adult a day in my life." she admitted sheepishly. "Something tells me that you were never treated like one in order to act like one." I stated honestly and realized I might have offended her. To my surprise she nodded in agreement and replied, "Blame my mother; she never gave me an inch to breathe."

"Well, since it's so late out, would you like for me to walk you home?" I offered. Heather looked at me and asked in a joking manner, "Why? Afraid I'll be swept away into the night and never be heard from again?" I smirked in her direction; her and her jokes are one of a kind. "No, it just seems right to escort a lady home at night. Besides, I want to hear more about you." I replied. She gave me an expression that I could not recognize as anything distinct and replied, "Alright, you win."

I stood up and shuffled over to my desk and leisurely tidied up a little bit, "Are you ready to go?" I inquired she nodded and followed me to the door and let her out in front of me. We talked until we made it to the front gate of Kuchiki manor where guards were posted. "Well, here's my stop." Heather said with a sad smile. I smiled back; I was honestly enjoying her company too much to want her to leave. "I guess so." I replied and stopped in front of her. "I understand the students have a break now for about a week. I wanted to know if you would settle for a four day weekend." I asked her and she nodded, "Yeah, I can do that." I felt the need to lean in but stopped myself. Whoa! What was I about to do?! "Well, I'll see you on Monday, then. Goodnight, Heather." I dismissed myself. "G'night, Captain." she said and left through the gate doors.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12:

(Yoruichi's POV)

I had made my way to Kuchiki manor. I guess one can say that the two younger residents were my friends… only when I did not annoy the daylights out of Heather. Byakuya-bo has always been way too uptight for any form of amends to be made. Plus I love to watch the pair squirm, it was far too much fun. Even more so now that Heather was starting to get bold and play along with me, it's a shame that she doesn't get embarrassed over my comments anymore. Then again, there was always Byakuya-bo to rile up despite Heather's 'big bully' comments.

I climbed up to the rooftops and masked my spirit energy as best as I could and found the two in the garden where the younger of the two usually trained. Heather was stretched out in the grass, arms cradling the back of her head, just taking in the rays of the sun. Byakuya-bo was sitting right next to her, pulling out the miniature blades of the immaculately trimmed lawn. He kept looking at her nervously as if contemplating what to say to her. I laid flat against the rooftop and watched them; waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. If Heather knew about this she would call me 'a creeper', but what could I say other than 'Curiosity killed the cat'? "So what do you think you want to do once you stop training with Captain Ōtoribashi?" he questioned out of the blue.

Heather looked at him lazily and shrugged, "Well, I don't want to freeload off of you guys so I'll just go to whatever division would want to take me." She closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breath, "Maybe find a good guy, settle down and then who knows." Byakuya-bo's face, for some reason, looked somewhat sad when she said that she was thinking on leaving and darkened when she mentioned starting a relationship. "Kids?" the boy's face perked in interest. I could have slipped off of the roof. Dirty little Byakuya-bo, he wanted her all to himself. Heather seemed oblivious to the jealous brain-picking he was doing and took a few moments of deep contemplation. "Not immediately, but a couple sound nice. Why?" He looked startled at the retaliated question but covered, "Just curious, you know how many would be too many. What do you think?" "It depends on a couple's level of patience. Why? What's your number?" "Six at most." Byakuya answered simply Heather sat up and stared at him with an eyebrow raised and her jaw dropped, positioned at a funny angle, making the most hilarious expression. "You hate being an only child, don't you?" she asked. He looked back at her as if wondering what the matter was and shrugged.

I couldn't take it anymore I could have died from holding in my laughter, so I decided to make my move. I flash stepped behind the young Kuchiki and teased, "Aw, don't worry Byakuya-bo, you'll always have me." I saw his shoulders tense up, just barely able to imagine his annoyed expression before he grabbed the bokken that was lying next to him and swung. His reckless actions almost caused him to hit the object of his desire. "Hey! Easy, Byakuya!" Heather barely dodged the tip of the wooden sword. The little guy had the decency to hang his head lightly and apologize, "Sorry, I got ahead of myself." "I'll say! You almost hit your girlfriend." I teased, grinning madly. I knew perfectly well that he would get mad at the accusation. "You stay out of this, were-cat!" he threatened. "Temper," Heather warned the young man in a low tone, no danger was present in her voice, more like she was trying to console him. There was no way in Hell I was gonna let that happen. I dashed past him and plucked his hair tie. "Huh. If I were Heather, I'd be worried about my future if a mere girl was able to steal a head band so easily off her future husband's head!" I joked laughing hysterically. Heather looked downright confused and the future clan leader looked as if he were just about ready to spit tacks. "You think that you can get away with something like this?!" the black haired teen fumed. How could I refuse teasing him, honestly?

"It looks like I can and will." I boasted and then flash-stepped away. Byakuya-bo must have been really mad this time for he was tailing me without even bothering on making his usual blind threats. I decided to throw him off by back tracking to where we started. I had made my way through the nearby woods, sprinting through trees and dodging branches. I dashed in and out of the buildings of the Squad Six barracks and I even ran through the many corridor-like streets where I usually lost him, but still he gained. I guess I pushed the wrong button to mess with this time. I really had to concentrate now. I increased my speed to the limit for quite a while, eventually winding back up at Kuchiki Manor just as planned. I leapt over the wall we started from and then I felt it: Byakuya-bo's fingers encircled the collar of my captain's coat, nails scratching at the nape of my neck. He caught me?! How was that even possible?! He never caught me before! Never! Was this chance? No, I gave it my all, so how come he wasn't miles behind me?! Did Heather have that much of an influence on him?

I looked over to where the newcomer soul was standing, she look as surprised as I felt. I had never seen that kind of look on her. What have we— I done to make her look so startled? Was it the thing I said about being this hot-headed kid's wife? No, Heather had learned how to blow my teasing and ramblings off shortly after meeting me. Was it his temper that spooked her? It couldn't be that, he's blown up several times before and she seemed to have the patience of a saint when it came to him, at least in front of me. Was it the fact that he caught me? It was the only thing that made sense. I felt my blood run cold; that had to be it! How could this little thing make that big of a deal? I looked to Byakuya whom looked smug and snatched the headband out of my hand. "No girl will steal from me ever again. My clan will rest easy knowing that their leader, husband and father can catch the previously proclaimed 'God of Flash'." Byakuya boasted, his chest was puffed out and his shoulder's broadened. He was the breathing example of pride.

I felt a pang in my chest; I knew he was just kicking at my own pride now that his foot can finally reach it. I shrugged it off and prayed that my expression looked bored, "Jeeze, Byakuya-bo; it's just a hair band. If I knew that you would get that touchy I would have just let you keep it." I glanced around and sighed and looked to the boy whom stood up a little straighter as if trying to challenge me. "It's been fun, but I got stuff to do. Be a good little boy." I teased, patting his head only to have my hand pushed away. "Can I talk to you later, Heather?" I called to the younger woman behind Byakuya. "Yeah, you know where I live." Heather replied and I flash stepped away.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13:

Heather's POV

I was walking down the halls of the manor. I was supposed to meet Byakuya to hang out. It had been a long, weird day and I was hoping to approach him about what Yoruichi said earlier and how he reacted to it. I guess I was too distracted or something because when I got to the gardens I felt a pair of hands pull me into the nearby brush. I panicked not knowing what was going on and struggled out of reflex. Before I could wriggle out of this strangers grasp, I felt my hands being bound and I was soon whisked away.

"Get off of me you asshole! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as the stranger pushed me into a kneeling position. "Heather, relax. It's only Soifon." I heard Yoruichi attempt to calm me. My head bolted to the general direction of my captor, "No freaking way!" I yelped looking to the face of a younger, more naïve, Soifon. "I retrieved the target as ordered, Lady Yoruichi." she reported proudly. "It's only because you ambushed me; you friggin' piece of—" I grumbled inaudibly but was cut off by a swift belt to the back of the head. "Silence!" the much shorter woman ordered. My head went fuzzy for a second but I knew for a fact I was pissed. "What the hell's the matter with you?! Are you trying to give me a concussion?!" "Get a grip you two." the darker woman gained both of our attention as she continued apologetically as she untied me, "Sorry about that." "Why didn't you just come to the manor if you wanted to talk?" I asked as I stood up, rubbing my wrists, "Your friend scared the crap out of me." I gave Soifon a hard look which she returned. "You seem to have the best reactions to things that surprise you." the Commander of the Stealth Force commented while grinning at me. "If I could kick your ass, I would about now." I replied almost seriously, even if I could, I don't think I could find it in me to actually hurt her. What could I say? The jerk grew on me.

The older woman laughed aloud and replied, "You wish!" She calmed down a little bit and said, "Ginrei told me that you're holing yourself up in the manor and acting peculiar. So, I'm taking it upon myself to get you out and see the Seireitei." So she's in on this too…what's with everyone, was I really acting that weird? "What? Worried about little old me?" I teased. "Well, you are spending an unnatural amount of time with Byakuya and apparently with Ōtoribashi as well." Yoruichi reasoned and then retaliated with a wicked grin in place, "Is there something you wanna tell me?" "No," I lied, "I'm fine." My friend did not look convinced but then perked up, "Then you wouldn't mind if I stole you tonight. Right?" I faltered, what about Byakuya? He was expecting me…but then again, he would understand, wouldn't he? "I wish you gave me more warning…" I said uncertainly. "Come on! You're going to thank me after this." Yoruichi stated confidently. I sighed. I knew I was beat here, "Alright, alright. What did you have in mind?"

Yoruichi had lead Soifon and me to a building with out telling us exactly where we were heading. As the three of us got closer I heard rowdy yells and laughter of men coming from inside. "Yoruichi…this isn't a bar, is it?" I asked her uncertainly. "It is!" the Second Division Captain smiled, "Best place to go, it's in the middle of everything. Meeting other Soul Reaper will be a breeze here." "What kind of people are you planning on meeting?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised. "Not for me, you goof." Yoruichi laughed, "We're coming here to look for a man for you. He'll get you out of the manor and away from love struck kids." I stopped in my tracks. Did she mean Byakuya? Love struck? I thought she was kidding! "That's not funny, Yoruichi. Byakuya's the little brother I wish I had. He can't possibly think that way about me."

"Ha!" the shorter woman laughed out loud with sarcasm and continued, "Start believing it. You're just too close to notice the signs." I shrugged, she might be right, but I was not willing to believe it unless he came out and told me. "Yeah, yeah. I hope you realize that this is a really tacky way to 'meet' people." I told her, I heard of so many relationship nightmares that started from meeting someone in a bar. "Don't get so worked up about it. Soifon and I will be there to help you out if some one gets too pushy." my friend assured me. The future Captain of Squad Two and I looked at each other equally wide-eyed. I knew that she could take care of herself and she would be more willing to step in for Yoruichi. Me, however, was an entirely different story. It doesn't help that we met and immediately started off on the wrong foot. "I can't see why we can't get to know each other before we set ourselves up as each others wing men. I mean we didn't even say as much as "Hey, how ya doing? Don't mind me, I'm just gonna give you a bloody heart attack.'" I argued. "Think of this as you're first mission with a fellow cohort." Yoruichi stated before walking in first. I looked back to Soifon and offered, "I can do that. Truce?" She looked me over as if she didn't know what to think and huffed, "Let's just get this over with." "Close enough," I sighed and walked into the building.

I sat alone at the table, Yoruichi was preoccupied somewhere in the bar, talking to someone she knew. Soifon was not far behind the flighty woman, not engaging in the conversation itself, but making sure the Commander didn't wind up in any trouble. She was doing too good of a job. Good thing I was sober. "Hey there, good lookin'." An unrecognizable voice slurred and a man I didn't know sat next to me. Oh, crap! I should have seen this one coming. I smiled uncertainly in his direction and turned away. "I noticed you walkin' in a while back with that captain and I wanted to know if I could buy you a drink?" he continued, oblivious to the fact I wasn't interested. "No thank you, I'm expecting my boyfriend any minute." I lied, trying to get this guy to back off. He did not look fazed in the slightest. "You mean the guy that's left you sitting here for a half hour all by yourself?" he questioned mockingly and continued, "Ditch the loser and get with me. I'll treat you good." "Hey, sweetheart. Sorry I'm late." I heard the familiar voice of Shunsui Kyōraku from right behind me. I jolted the second I felt his lips touch my cheek and his arms encircle around my waist. Nice timing, you big lug, where exactly have you been hiding? I wanted to say but I was too shocked. "Who's your friend, dear?" Shunsui questioned turning to the guy that was bothering me. I looked to see the man was absolutely pale and almost fell out of his seat as he dismissed himself, "No one! I'm no one, Captain Kyōraku! Have a nice night Miss."

"Thanks, you saved my life." I thanked him exaggeratedly once the Soul Reaper was out of earshot. "My pleasure. Maybe we can do this for real tomorrow night? I promised Jūshirō that I would see him soon, the smoke in these kind of places aggravates him." he asked and I thought for a moment, he did get me out of quite a pickle. "If you can help me get out of here." I replied. Before I knew it, the captain was helping me to my feet and walked with me to the door.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Heather's POV

I messed with my hair to make it look perfect. It was hopeless! My hair had a mind of its own. To say I was nervous was a big exaggeration. I knew what he was like in the manga, but this was real! Who knows how this will go. I sighed and looked in the mirror. This was as good as I was going to get, unfortunately. I followed Shunsui's instructions to the dot but all I could see were the eighth division's gardens. This place was beautiful to say the least. It did not take me very long to find the captain setting plates on a blanket that was lying on the grass. Damn! He knew how to make an impression. He seemed to catch wind that I was there and turned his head then smiled brightly in my direction. "Heather, you made it!" Shunsui greeted me as he stood up. "Hi." I returned his greeting. My voice came out too softly for my own preference. Damn nerves! He smiled at me and invited, "Don't be shy, it's just me. Come on over and let's get to know each other." I followed his lead and sat down then looked over the selection of food he had prepared for us. I was not familiar with all of the dishes but they looked good and the setting couldn't have been better.

"This is really nice, Shunsui." I commented watching his face light up happily. "Thank you, Heather. I was hoping you would like it." Shunsui replied as he scooted close to me. "Sooo, what is half of this stuff?" I asked trying to shift his attention elsewhere. "These are a few dishes I thought that you would like that I made myself." he answered me not wanting to get into major detail. He was not up to anything deceptive; he just did not like the direction I was going. I had the feeling that his idea of romance right now was only physical. This was going to be a long date. "Wow! I never would have thought of you as the cooking type." I replied in surprise causing him to smile suavely at me. The captain stated, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." There was no doubt in my mind that he did. He seems like an easy guy to talk to. Why not see how far this will go? "Something told me that you do." I replied with a light laugh in my voice.

"So what else do you know about me?" Shunsui asked playfully with an eyebrow raised. "Stalker stuff: birth date, height, weight, favorite food—stuff like that." I replied jokingly. "Oh? And what else besides that 'stalker stuff'?" the man questioned suggestively. Was it just me, or was it getting hot out here? I swallowed hard before I answered, "Well, from what I could see you are patient and friendly. Fairly outgoing but you have a sense of security about you. You tend to wear your heart on your sleeve to the few that you feel are important to you and hardly lose your cool unless your loved ones have been threatened." Shunsui seemed surprised at the thorough character analysis but looked as if he wanted a different answer. "Someone's done her homework, but I was hoping for more of an opinion. Thanks anyway." he stated with a light chuckle. I could have hit myself, what the Hell kind of response was that on a date?!

I felt my skin turn pink with embarrassment and I hid my face with my hand. "Sorry, that was stupid." I apologized. "Actually, it was very good." Shunsui complimented and continued seriously, "I'm glad you chose to stay with us. I think with that kind of information you can be too dangerous to the Seireitei to keep out of the Maggot's Nest." "Don't tell anyone." I pleaded with him, lifting my head to look at him properly. The last thing I needed was for people to think of me like I was more of a freak than I already was. "On the condition that I get to learn more about you." the captain agreed with a smile in place. "What do you want to know?" I asked in relief. "Let's start with the 'stalker stuff'." he replied then added, "Except for how much you weigh." This guy knew how to win favor points.

We talked for hours, every so often goofing off or eating. Shunsui tried to be cute with some of the dishes, like the strawberries for example. I was turned off by the fact that he was trying so hard so quickly. It was partially my own fault; I let him steal a few kisses from me. Mostly because I missed that kind of contact, some of the reason was that I was hoping that we would just 'click'. There was a little something but not enough to make me say, 'Yes! I want to stay with this guy!' He stood out to me as a really good person to be friends with and something told me that he would not be my kind of future-boyfriend material. We were lying on the blanket side by side and I could feel myself dozing off slightly. He was just too comfortable, I could not help it. I had suddenly felt a nudge on the side of my arm. I lifted my head to see who was there and was surprised. It was a little girl with short and black hair. Her blue eyes were shielded by her oval-shaped glasses.

Little Nanao Ise! She was absolutely adorable! I almost could not believe it. I sat up, completely aware of how bad this looked on my behalf. "Hi…Nanao, right?" I asked, just playing dumb. She looked startled about my correct assumption. "Y—Yes, I am Nanao Ise." she introduced herself with a light bow. This form of respect was getting on my nerves. Why bowing of all things? Oh, well, gotta' learn to get used to it. "I'm Heather. Pleased to meet you, kiddo'." I introduced myself, holding my hand out for her to shake. She seemed hesitant but had taken my hand and I gently shook it. "You mean that you're that woman that knows the future?" Nanao asked me curiously. I nodded, not really caring about the technicality anymore. The little girl inquired, "Why are you and Captain Kyōraku sleeping out here?" I took in a deep breath. She was innocent now and knowing her in the future, she would have assumed something more perverse. "We were on a picnic and I guess we lost track of time. Thanks, by the way, for waking me up." I explained. Who knows what kind of rumors would have come from this if someone else found us?

Nanao beamed happily, "Your welcome. I was actually hoping if Captain Kyōraku knew where Lieutenant Yadōmaru was?" Yadōmaru…who the Hell was—Lisa! I remembered as quickly as I had forgotten. I turned to Shunsui whom seemed to be fast asleep. Convenient. I grabbed hold of his shoulder and gently shook him. "Hm." the captain grumbled and asked casually, "Hey, Heather, what time is it?" Oh no, this definitely would not have worked out. "I don't know, but Nanao is here looking for Lisa." I answered his question, bringing Nanao into the conversation just in case things were going to get lewd. His usual smile faded and he sat up. "Hey there, Nanao. First of the month again, I take it?" he asked the little girl. She nodded innocently and bowed, "It's an honor that you remember me, Captain." He smiled in return. "It's a captain's job to know about his subordinates. Anyway, I don't exactly know where Lisa is right now." he stated, answering her unspoken question. "Maybe we can help you look for her?" I suggested.

Shunsui gave me a look that suggested he had other things planned but sighed. "You would do that for me?" Nanao asked happily. Shunsui's expression softened upon seeing her hopeful face. He replied, "Yeah, we will. Just let me put this stuff away." "Here, let me help." I offered and grabbed a couple of plates, putting them back into the basket. He finished by grabbing the blanket and threw it over his shoulder. Nanao was practically jumping with excitement. She grabbed my hand and pulled me alongside her. "Alright, alright. We're coming." I laughed and turned to Shunsui whom was trailing behind us. The little girl was strong for her age. I called, "Hey, Shunsui, do you know where Lisa might be?" He thought for a moment and answered, "Knowing her, she might still be in the office."

"Alright, let's go check it out then." I replied. It did not take long for us to make it to the main office. Nanao opened the door and looked around with anticipation when her face lit up. I peeked into the room and smiled as I pointed out the lieutenant's sleeping form on the couch. "Lieutenant Yadōmaru, are you alright?" Nanao questioned the sleeping woman and gently prodded her shoulder. Lisa jolted awake with a start and then relaxed upon seeing the girl. Shunsui and I looked to each other before I broke the silence, "Sooo, what do you want to do now?" He smiled at me and responded, "You want to pick up where we left off somewhere else?" I was shocked at the request and confused at the exact nature of his intentions. Did he just want to hang out, or did he have a different objective?

"Ummm…" I started, thinking through the scenario before continuing, "Let's get away from these two first, alright?" The captain nodded softly, as if understanding what I wanted to do. "Sure thing." he stated and led me away. We went outside the office and I looked around to find no one there. "I'm sorry; I'm really slow on taking in information. What exactly do you want to do?" I asked him wearily. "Well, I want to get to know you more. You seem like a very nice and interesting woman. Considering that we fell asleep, I feel that time went by too fast." Shunsui explained smoothly. I did not know whether or not to buy that answer. I smiled softly at him and looked to the sky. Pitch black, perfect. "It's getting late. I don't want to worry anyone." I mentioned. The man looked disappointed for a moment and then perked up when he said, "Then let me walk you home." I at least owed him that much.

Shunsui was a decent guy but I felt that something was a little off about him. I could still remember how casual he was when I woke him and it bothered me a little. "You can do that." I answered and smiled at him. We talked as we made our way to the manor and stopped just outside the gates. "What are you doing tomorrow?" the captain asked me suddenly and my mind hit a blank. "I don't know yet." I stated honestly. "Maybe you can meet me at the office tomorrow night?" he suggested hopefully and went on, "I was going to visit Jūshirō and maybe I can acquaint you two further. You hardly know anyone officially, so why not?" At least he was not trying to be fresh with me. I bit my lip, thinking through the pros and cons of seeing him again. "I'll keep you posted." I replied and hoped that answer would please him. Shunsui grinned at me before he leaned forward and pecked my lips. Now it just felt weird to me. How many other girls did he charm like this to make him so lax? I pulled away and gave him a strained smile, "G'night." The captain responded suavely before leaving, "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

(Byakuya's POV)

I had been keeping tabs on Heather since the were-cat's last visit. She seemed a little more distant than usual and I was afraid that I had done something wrong. The last thing that I wanted to do was upset her. The question is…what did I do? I kept running through what I could have possibly done wrong but I came to a blank. I finally caught up to her for the first time in a little while. She was sitting in the study, looking at a few books. "Heather?" I called to her from the doorway. Heather looked over in my direction and smiled half-heartedly. "Hey, Bya. What's up?" she asked timidly. "Nothing." I lied as I made my way over to her. I can't believe she had enough nerve to ask that after ditching and avoiding me! Heather gave me a look, whatever she had been thinking just left her thoughts as I approached her. She inquired, "Something on your mind?" I replied with my own request, "Can we just talk? I miss our conversations." What's gotten into her? "Yeah, sure thing." she answered looking guilty and motioned for me to sit.

I sat down on the cushion across from her and felt happy that she was willing to talk to me again. "So what have you been doing the past couple days?" I inquired, wondering what had caught her attention. Heather sighed and hung her head dramatically before chuckling. "Our favorite feline had this crazy idea that I needed to start dating. She dragged me away last night, and by the time I got back, you were asleep. I'm sorry about that, fella'." she apologized sincerely. I felt a little better knowing why she had ditched me and her apology helped too. "So where did you go today?" I questioned her. Heather sighed and admitted, "I tried taking her advice." My stomach dropped. She went on a date! "With who?!" I demanded, blurting out my thoughts. Heather turned to me and gave me a funny look, while asking, "What's gotten into you, Bya? You're never like this." "I just want to know who he is, that's all." I tried to answer her casually but my blood still boiled. When I get my hands on this guy, he's dead! "I know but you don't need to get all upset about it." she explained and questioned, "What's eating at you?"

I was not ready to tell her yet, I thought I had more time to get her to like me. All of the attention I gave her and all the time I spent away from training for this?! "How did it go? You're date?" I inquired, not really interested. I just wanted to get off of the subject as fast as possible. Heather stared at me long and hard. She took a deep breath and replied, "Yoruichi told me that I was too close to a particular subject to see straight." "What does she know?" I snapped, no longer looking in her direction. What the Hell does that were-cat have to do with any of this?! Besides the fact that she was the troublemaker that started this nonsense, she had nothing to do with this conversation. "You know I think the world of you, right Byakuya?" she asked me seriously. I looked at her with confusion, still angry. Heather obviously did not care enough.

"You did your best and taught me how to read and write. We kept each other's company on rainy days. I feel safest in confiding in you more than anyone else." my friend admitted and touched my hand. I wanted to pull away but I did not have the heart to. "So I am going to tell you this and I hope you believe me." Heather remarked genuinely and continued, "I am not the one. There is another person you're going to meet that's going to mean more to you than I do now. She will be the beginning of everything." "That's a bunch of bullshit." I retorted. Who did she think she was trying to fool?! Her face changed completely and she snapped, "Fine, be a stubborn ass! See if I care! Apparently, I'm that heartless to you!" She tossed my hand aside and jumped out of her seat.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I demanded as I followed her out of the room. "Why would you care?!" Heather snapped again and continued, "I'm so God awful to you, you should be happy I'm leaving you alone!" That was the last thing I wanted her to do. "No, wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand. She questioned angrily, "Why should I? You won't talk to me when it's obvious you're in distress. Instead, you'd rather take it out on me." It's now or never. "Heather, I didn't mean to hurt you." I replied sincerely. Heather's expression changed once more. "Huh?" was the only sound she made after my declaration. "I was acting out of line. I just like you so much that I just don't want to see you get hurt by anyone. I want you to stay with me." I admitted, putting everything on the line.

Heather sighed heavily and shook her head. "Byakuya, I told you already. Even if it was age-appropriate for starters, I can't be with you. I can be there for you but not at your side." she told me firmly. I felt my heart break. I should have seen this coming. I let go of Heather's hand and refused to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Bya. I guess you just need some time." she tried to console me. I could hear the sincere tone in her voice as she continued, "I really want and value your friendship, Byakuya. It's going to be weird but do you think we can still keep this friendship going when you feel ready?" I guess that was the best I was going to get. She opened her arms and pulled me against her. I returned her embrace, just enjoying the closeness between the two of us.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Rose's POV

I walked down the hall of the First Division not really concentrating on what the reason for this meeting was. Heather was all I could think about. She was coming back to her usual training sessions tomorrow but I was considering on visiting her after this was over. I then heard Kyōraku's voice down the hall and I could not help but to overhear the conversation. Not normally one to snoop, I tried my best to ignore it but overheard Heather's name and could not help but to listen in. I leaned against the wall and heard the conversation loud and clear. "…trust me, Shirō, Heather's worth getting to know." Kyōraku bragged. I did not like how he said that, Heather did not seem like that. "She must be if you didn't try to push your luck with her." I heard Ukitake's voice. I felt more at ease at the older captain's words as he continued, "She doesn't seem to be the kind of woman to give into something like that on charm alone." "Yeah, I didn't want to scare her off, but something tells me that I'll be going in for the kill soon." Kyōraku stated a little on the boastful side.

Pink clad bastard! He was pinning after her already?! I could not help but feel angered at hearing his plans. He goes through women faster than the Gotei was going through captains! Many of these women from his own division to boot! Seeing her upset was the last thing I wanted. I had to talk to her about seeing Kyōraku. I had to get my own act together if I wanted to keep her. I never thought of trying to attract Heather's attention but the thought that I could miss my chance with her depressed me. I want to at least be sure we had nothing in common before I leave her in another man's care.

I had waited for Heather patiently inside the dojo. I had left a message with Chikane to give to my student. I was nervous. What if I screw up? Not only would it make training with her that much more difficult but we would never treat each other the same again. No, I am not going to let that happen. I'm just going to have to watch and hold everything in and be there for her later. I guess I will just have to endure Kyōraku's sickening rants on romance and Heather's over ecstatic talking about how 'Shunsui' is and how wonderfully happy they are together. Oh! This is going to be a long, long relationship to sit through. She finally walked into the training room. "Hi, Captain." she greeted softly. "Just call me Rose, Heather. You're not a squad member yet." I assured her, trying to make friendly conversation. "Alright… Rose. What are we going to do today?" my student asked. "We're going to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills. It would do well if you were well-rounded and found your strengths before we sign you up for a squad to go under." I explained, realizing now that this lesson was probably not the best of choices.

Heather nodded and looked me over as if wondering how to go about this. "Relax, I'm going to teach you, not leave you to figure it out." I assured her while giving her a smile. She smiled back at me out of relief. "Alright, try and hit me." I instructed. She just stared. "Come on, you won't hurt me." I told her. She did not look like she had the heart to even think about striking me. "Is something on your mind?" I inquired and remarked, "Usually you would dive right in." "I'm sorry. I just got other things on my mind." Heather admitted. "You want to talk about it?" I prodded gently, not really understanding what could be wrong.

Heather shook her head and replied, "No, it's nothing, Rose. I'm sorry." I did not believe her for an instant. "Alright then, let's try to work this out of your system." I suggested. I watched her nod in agreement and get into a stance. I straightened up and watched her movements almost mesmerized. She suddenly decided to tap my leg with the side of her foot. Shit! I did not expect that. I have to be careful as to where my thoughts wander off to. The woman seemed to have felt a bit bolder for she had attempted to land a punch on me. I brushed her fist away, taking notice that she was still hesitant to fully attack me. I reached out and tapped her stomach with the palm of my hand, noting how lean she had gotten in the past few months. She had the potential for fighting and she knew it. The trouble was, getting her to stop being fearful of harming others. It had been drilled into her head that violence was not acceptable and confusing her like this was her only shortcoming. As long as I was the only one to be able to see this side of her, I was fine with it. "Again." I ordered encouragingly.

Heather looked determined and backed up a step only to swing with her other arm. I caught her fist not seconds before she made contact. She was beautiful up close. I must have gotten distracted because I hardly felt myself fall on the ground. She tripped me! I grunted at the contact of her weight falling on me the moment I realized that I did not let go of her and pulled my student down with me. Heather made a sound as she landed on top of me. We looked at each other at a loss for words. I wish that we could have stayed like this longer but all good things must come to an end. "Heather?" I called out to her softly and she seemed to snap out of some kind of trance that she was in. "Hm?" she replied. "Can you get off me now?" I asked her not believing what I was saying. Heather's cheeks burned red out of embarrassment. "Sorry." my student apologized as she tried to stand. She offered me a helping hand which I took despite my bruised ego. Once I reached my full height, I realized how close we were. Just a hair's breathe from touching each other.

Heather was the first to move, taking a step away from me. I breathed a soft sigh in relief, so much for smooth training. I think I was in need of a cold shower. "We're done for the day. You can go." I dismissed her. She inquired, "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" "Nothing." I responded standoffishly and went, "Let's just call it a day, Heather. You can go." "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked worriedly. I sighed, wishing that I could tell her but too much was at stake. She did not look very pleased with me. Heather shook head angrily and growled under her breath, "Men and their 'macho' bullshit." I felt a little offended at that. "What's wrong?" I asked as if I did not hear her. "Nothing," my student replied a little louder and continued, "I'm just sick of wasting my time trusting people who don't return the favor." "What?" I inquired, completely lost. Heather shook her head, refusing to speak as she collected her things. She was really upset. "I'll see you around, Captain." she spat coldly despite the hurt expression on her face. I winced. I did not have to be a genius to know that I screwed up. Torn between following her and apologizing or giving her some much needed space, I sighed sadly and decided to leave her alone. I had done enough damage for one day.

I walked back to the office, feeling miserable. Chikane was there doing her usual duties. She looked genuinely surprised that I was back so early. "Don't ask." I stated before she could say a word. My lieutenant gave me an expression as if she knew what happened and returned to her work. I sat down and tried my hardest to busy myself with work but something kept nagging me at the back of my head to go after Heather. I looked at the clock. She was probably hanging around with Byakuya by now. I swallowed my pride and stood up. Before I could go anywhere, Yoruichi Shihoin had opened the door. The first oddity I noticed was that she did not wear her usual smile; in fact, there was a light frown on her face. My colleague looked around the room as if looking for someone. "What brings you here, Yoruichi?" I asked confused why she would be here of all places around this time of night. She apologized, "I'm sorry to bother you, Rose, but I was hoping to find Heather here. I looked everywhere else she could have possibly been: Ginrei's, Shunsui's, and I even looked over at Kisuke's. She's not there. Both Byakuya and Ginrei are getting worried. She usually would have been home hours ago. Do you know where else she could be?" My stomach dropped. Heather's gone missing and it was all my fault! I knew I should have listened to my gut and had gone after her when I had the chance. "I—I don't know," I stuttered a little in my reply and explained already halfway out of the office, "I let her go early today."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

(Jūshirō's POV)

I walked down the winding roads of the Seireitei with Heather by my side. I was glad I ran into her, she looked so upset when we bumped into each other, almost quite literally. I had offered her to come with me to Ugendō for a little while to calm down. She was hesitant but had come with me anyway. We had talked about a lot of things and I had eventually wound up asking what had happened to get her so upset. "It's a long story, all these guys are just acting like jerks." she admitted softly. "I thought you liked Shunsui, he's never behaved wrongfully to a woman." "I honestly don't know what to think of him." Heather blurted. That testimony threw me off, I did not expect her to say that. "What do you mean?" I could not help but ask. I thought those two were getting along great. My new friend sighed and acted as if she did not want to answer me. "He's great as far as friends go, but he's…" Heather stopped and sighed as if she did not know what to say. "He's?" I prodded gently. "I think I would be into him more if he were less… you know." she tried to explain and finished lamely. I could not help but to reply, "I don't know, Shunsui never tried to seduce me." To my surprise, Heather burst into a fit of laughter, almost falling over. "I wish half the Bleach pairing shippers heard that!"

Did that mean what I think it does? Surely no one would think…"What do you mean by that exactly?" I inquired, cutting my own thought off before I could finish. Heather just smiled at me but did not answer then reached over and pulled me into an embrace. "I love you, man." "O—okay." I replied uneasily as I pat her back softly. Where was she going with all of this? I hope she was not dropping Shunsui because of…me. Heather pulled away as suddenly as she embraced me and said, "I always wanted to do that, you always seemed like a huggable person." Oh, that makes sense. "So… if it's not Shunsui that upset you, who did?" I asked her trying to get off of the subject as fast as possible. She calmed down and looked at me as if wondering if she could trust me or not. "It's Byakuya and Rose." Heather confessed. Captain Kuchiki's grandson I could understand a little but her teacher on top of that. She must be having bad luck with men. "What did they do?" I inquired, curiosity getting the best of me. "It's what they didn't do." she told me. That statement piqued my interest and I did my best to encourage her to continue, "Oh?"

"I just feel like they want me to pour my heart out to them but they can't talk to me about anything on their minds." she replied in a huff. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate." I responded. "Byakuya had been bottling stuff up for a while and he finally blew up on me after I told him that I went on a date." Heather started and continued, "He finally admitted he liked me… like that. I didn't see it coming until Yoruichi pointed it out to me." "Well, he's young; he doesn't know how to handle things like this yet." I told her. The poor boy must be distraught right now. "I know. I tried to let him down softly, but I don't know how much good that did." my friend stated somewhat sadly. It must be really tough for her as well, she's so different. That major difference is bound to catch a lot of unwanted attention. I only hope that this is the only kind of attention she'll get. "Don't worry, he'll get over it." I assured then questioned, "Now what is this about Rōjūrō?"

"I don't know, it just seems like he's not telling me something and it seems important." Heather sighed softly then continued, "It bites 'cause I don't know if he's mad at me or anything and I can't get him off my mind on top of that. I mean, I was hoping that going out with Shunsui would help." "You mean you're interested in your teacher?" I could not control the question that spilled out of my mouth. That information shocked me more than anything. Heather nodded miserably, "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it, and I can't just go out and tell him because everything will get weird after that." That does put her in quite a spot. "Well why do you like him?" I questioned trying to find a way to talk her into just deducing this as spending too much time with him. "I don't know, he's got a certain charm to him, he's a sweet guy, artistic, it doesn't help that he's a gorgeous man on top of that." "I don't pay that much attention to physical attributes." I replied feeling awkward. "I know, I'd think it were weird if you did after being so shocked about the idea of you and Shunsui getting together." Heather laughed. "Let's never speak of that again." I half joked but could not have been more serious. "Okay." she giggled.

I looked at the clock and exclaimed, "Ooh!" "What's wrong?" she questioned and then made a face when she caught wind of what I was looking at, "Ew!" One O'clock in the morning and Heather had not alerted anyone that she was here. "Ginrei must be worried about you." I stated what felt like the obvious. She nodded lightly, acknowledging that I had said something. "We have a couple of options, we could just send a message to Kuchiki Manor and you could sleep in a spare room or I could walk you home." "I think I should go home. It wouldn't look right if I stayed over." Heather replied and I had a feeling that she was right. I stood up and said, "Alright, we might as well get moving now before someone forms a search party." Heather chuckled and followed my lead. We left quickly and had been travelling for a little while and when we were half-way to Kuchiki Manor I heard someone shout, "Heather!" I turned to face the voice to find Rōjūrō making his way to us. He suddenly scooped her into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

I looked away from the two awkwardly, this felt like a delicate moment and I did not really belong here. The younger captain pulled away from her and demanded, "Where have you been?! You scared me half to death!" "It's alright, Rōjūrō. She was with me." I informed the Third Division Captain for her, "Heather and I had quite the conversation, ironically, with you involved." Ōtoribashi turned to me and replied sheepishly, "Good things, I hope." Heather seemed at a loss for words at what had just happened. "Spoot!" she blurted out, seemingly the only intelligent thing that she could say while nodding. Rōjūrō smiled softly at her and I could not help but to grin at her antics. The younger captain's face suddenly dropped and he sighed, "You know what this means now, Ukitake." "What?" Heather asked looking between the two of us with confusion. "Rose can't be your teacher any longer." I replied softly. "Then…what's going to happen now?" Heather inquired with a hint of worry in her voice. Now that was a very good question.


End file.
